I Shed My Blood For You
by evilsensei123
Summary: Sakura is running away from her village. What is she running from? Or Who? A mysterious figure find her in the forest all alone. Sakura.... It speaks..... Come with me....it says.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. This is just the prologue to my story. I'm not sure if I should go through with this one though. I dont know much about Naruto. This is just an attempt at it. This might be a Sakura Gaara pairin. I'm not so sure yet though. I used another song for this fanfic. I dont think it works.

Me: Yay! Ok I just thought of this in less than a minute. Don't be cruel. .

Gaara: sigh

Itatchi: crossing fingers

Sasuke: trying to look moody and cool

Me: What's with you all?

Itatchi: Just get the story ready. And readers remember to pick me with Sakura.

Gaara: Choose me.

Sasuke: Me.

Sakura: sigh

Please enjoy and always remember to reveiw.

Panting and running, Sakura was recalling the past hour or so. _'Tsunade-sama... I hope she's ok.'_ she thought to herself. She ran farther and father away from Leaf Village. Her home. Her life. She had to keep running or they might come and find her. She put all the chakra in her feet and ran like the wind. She did not want to turn back. She just kept on running. What else could she do? She was not strong enough to fight. Just as everyone predidcted. Sakura was always dependent on others. She could never do anything in her own. She began to cry. She collapsed on the ground from exaustion. "Help...someone..." She found a near by river and sat by it. Just watching the water. She scanned the area for any chakra, she found none and decided to rest. She was crying. How weak she was, how annoying, and how worthless. "Damn..." she swore. A song always calmed her down. Maybe singing would help...

_I'm standin' on the bridge.. _

_I'm waitin' in the dark.. _

_I thought that you'd be here by now. _

_There's nothin' but the rain.. _

_No footsteps on the ground.. _

_I'm listening but there's no sound. _

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home? _

_It's a damn cold night.. _

_Tryin' to figure out this life.. _

_Wont you, take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I'm, I'm with you im with you _

_Mmm.. I'm lookin' for a place _

A dark figure came. It listens to her song It hears her sadness... She continued to sing, unaware of the man behind her.

_I'm searchin' for a face _

_Is anybody here i know _

_Cause nothings going right_

_And everythings a mess _

_And no one likes to be alone _

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home? _

_It's a damn cold night.. _

_Trying to figure out this life.. _

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I'm, I'm with you... I'm with you_

_Yeah _

_Oh why is everything so confusing?_

_maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah!_

_It's a damn cold night.. Tryin' to figure out this life.._

_Wont you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new.. _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I'm, I'm with you_

_oh ooh I'm with you oh woah_

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I'm, I'm with you_

_oh ooh I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are _

_But I'm, I'm with you... oh.. _

_I'm with you.. _

_I'm with you. _

The figure slowly approaches her. "Sakura..." It speaks... "Come with me"

Hello again. Who is that dark figure? You choose. Itatchi, Sasuke, or Gaara. PLZ reveiw and vote. AND TELL EVERYONE ELSE TOO!

Gaara: Remember to choose me.

Itachi: Asshole Gaara. Pick me.

Sasuke: Pick me.

Sakura: Just let them pick.

Me: See you in Chapter 2. And Until then. Read my other story My Little Yuki. Its a Fruits Basket Fic with Tohru and Yuki.

BYE!


	2. Gaara won

Hello again. Everyone voted for Gaara. There were a few people who said Sasuke and Itachi, but Gaara won. I do not own Naruto

Gaara: Yes!

Itachi: He bribed them

Sasuke: Grrrr...

Me: He won fair and square boys.

Gaara: 'sticks tongue out'

Itatchi: ...

Gaara: 'does happy dance' (try to imagine that)

Chapter 2

"Sakura..." The voice said. "Come with me"

"Ga...Gaara?" She sat there looking up at him. Staring at him. "Come with me. Or else they'll take you." He said. '_Ah. He must have been told by Tsunade to save me_' she thought. '_Just here to save me...nothing more_'

Gaara extended his hand to her and she took it. He pulled her up. As he pulled her up, she fell onto his chest. She could hear his heart beat. '_Ah. So he is alive inside_'. She liked his heartbeat for some reason. She felt safe and warm. "What are you doing?" he asked angrily. She quickly recoiled apologizing. He just ignored her apology and looked angrily at her with those deep green eyes. She quickly turned away hiding her blush.

'_Why am I blushing! This is a cold hearted killer we're talking about'_ she reminded herself. _'But...'_ she looked at him for a moment and turned away, _'there is something about him that makes my heart race.'_

Gaara felt someone's presence. "Quickly. We must move." He said quietly and began to run. She swiftly followed him through the forest. 'She's pretty fast' he thought.

After an hour she was too tired. She felt her leg cramp and she fell to the ground. "What's wrong now?" Gaara asked.

"My leg's cramped" she complained. Gaara rolled his eyes and carried her bridal style. He could smell her hair. 'Cherry blossoms...how fitting.' he thought. "I'm sorry for giving you trouble" she apologized. He ignored her apology. Gaara sensed the desert. They were close. He could feel a sandstorm approaching. _'Damn it..._'

"We cannot go through the desert tonight. The storm is too strong." He said. "We'll stay here until it clears."

"Ok..." she said as he set her down on the grass. "Sleep." he said and jumped into a nearby tree. She put her back to the tree and thought about her situation for a minute. '_Gaara...' _She held her legs against her chest to keep herself warm. In a few seconds, she saw Gaara's face about two inches away from hers.

"I thought I told you to sleep" he said. Sakura was blushing. "I...I'm not that sleepy right now" she said nervously. "Is that so?" He asked.

"Yes..."

"Hmmm..." he questioned her response and slowly backed away from her face. "Gaara? Did the Hokage send you to get me?"

"No"

"Then who did"

"I did it because I wanted to."

"Oh...Huh?" She began to think, 'Why was Gaara doing this? Why is he helping another human being. Let alone a weakling like me?' Those negative thoughts about herself came back to her mind. She began to cry...

"Why are you crying?" he asked like he was truly concerned.

"I'm so weak. I can't even defend myself...I always have to rely on someone else...Why can't I be stronger?" she cried. Gaara knelt down to her level. He wiped the tears from her face. He cupped her cheek and moved close to her ear. "I'll protect you..." he whispered.

"You will?" she asked.

"I promise..."

What happens next?

A) They kiss

B) Naruto or Sasuke shows up

C)She backs away

D)He backs away

E) They both just go to sleep (separately)

F) This is all a dream.

You all vote on what's gonna happen. If you have a new idea thats fine too. Just tell me. All chapters will be based on what you voted for. :) Ok. Get voting

Sakura: YAY! Me and Gaara.

Gaara: ...

Me: What's wrong with you?

Gaara: ...

Me: He's probably embarrassed at the possobility he might have to kiss Sakura.

Sasuke: Lucky bastard

PLEASE R&R!


	3. They Kiss

UPDATED

Most of you voted for A) They kiss. And kiss they shall. Make sure you vote for the next chapter.

Gaara: -doing happy dance-

Itachi: Luck bastard!

Gaara: -sticks tongue out-

Me: -sigh-

Sasuke: What's wrong with you?

Me: I haven't been working on my fanfics cuz of school. So please bear with me.

Itachi: No one really likes your fics anyway

Me: And why is that?

Itachi: BECAUSE I DON'T GET SAKURA THAT'S WHY!!!

Gaara: Oh, shut up already! I got her and you didn't.

Me: -hits Gaara and Itachi-

Sasuke: Serves you both right.

Me: -hits Sasuke-

Sasuke: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Me: Don't be a smartypants Sasuke.

Please enjoy. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Gaara leaned closer to Sakura's face. Sakura could feel his warm breath on her face. Gaara brushed his lips across hers. Sakura kissed him deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss even more.

'_Aggressive little thing.'_ Gaara thought

'_WHAT AM I DOING?! AND WHY DOES IT FEEL SO RIGHT???!!!' _She yelled mentally.

He licked her lips asking for entrance. And she gave it to him. He entered and played with her tougne. Gaara could tell she liked it. She moaned in enjoyment. _'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!!!???'_ Gaara yelled mentally.Gaara removed his lips from hers as Sakura dropped her arms. Gaara jumped back into the tree and Sakura was left alone and cold on the ground in confusion. She sighed.

_**YOU KNOW YOU LIKED THAT! Stop thinking that its wrong. Maybe its your new path.** _

_But Sasuke..._

_**Sasuke never cared for you. Maybe you should move on**._

"Maybe..." she said not realizing she said it aloud.

"Who are you talking too?" Gaara said angrily, yet inquisitively. _How did he get down here without me sensing his chackra?!_

"N...n...nobody. Just myself." she said nervously. _'Why am I so nervous? Right...Because a cold blooded killer JUST KISSED ME!!!'_

He looked in her eyes. Then, looked away. He jumped back in the tree and sat there thinking. _Why the hell did I kiss her_**  
_You like her. Your hormones are boiling up. _**Answered Shukaku. (sp?)

_Shut it you wretched demon._

Shukaku smiled evilly. **_In time you will realize what emotions are._**

_Emotions make people weak._

_**In a way, they can make you stronger. If you know what to do. And know how to use them.**_

_What are you talking about?_ No answer came. _Stupid Shukaku. _Gaara thought.

_**I HEARD THAT!!!**_ Gaara was getting a headache from Shukaku's continuous insults and comebacks. Saying **_'How dare you'_** and _**'If it weren't for me...'**_ etc, etc. He ignored all his remarks and thought about the girl below him. He heard Sakura sigh. She was talking to herself again. He didn't really care what she was saying. And yet, she intrigued him.

-Back to Sakura-

"Damn...Why?" she asked herself. She changed her train of thought to why she was runing

_FLASHBACK_

_Tsunade-sama was walking Sakura after she had stopped by her office after work. _

_Sakura had become a medic nin. Tsunade had thought of Sakura as her daughter and Sakura thought of her as a mother. Sakura's parents died after a ninja raid and Tsunade has looked after her since. They became very close. _

"_What are you having for dinner tonight?" Tsunade asked. Sakura pondered for a moment. "Maybe some miso. I'm not sure. Or maybe I'll just make some instant ramen. I am way to tired to cook. I hope I don't turn into Naruto."_

_Tsunade laughed and patted Sakura on the head like a little girl. "You are so lazy"_

"_So are you. Obaa-chan."_

"_I am not that old!"_

_Sakura smiled._

_Suddenly a shuriken scratched Tsunade's cheek. 'An Sound Nin!' Tsunade thought. The figure stood there. It was too dark to see the face. But by the voice, they knew it was a man. "Haruno Sakura. Come with me." Three more ninja appeared and surrounded them. _

"_Sakura! Run!" Tsunade yelled as she charged at the ninja, giving Sakura a way to escape. "Sakura!!! Hurry! I know you'll be fine!" Sakura had no time to think, so she ran. She ran with all her might. 'Tsunade-sama! I'm sorry!' She ran away from the village. She looked back once more. She saw blood running on the floor... "TSUNADE-SAMA!!!" she yelled. "SAKURA DON'T WORRY!!! JUST RUN!!!" Tsunade yelled back. Sakura continued running. She was crying all the way._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

And here we are in the present situation. _'Tsunade-sama. I'm still too weak... Forgive me. I should have protected you... Not the other way around...' _Sakura was crying again. She cried herself to sleep. Gaara jumped down and had his back to a tree adjacent to Sakura's tree. He sat there watching her sleeping form. His eyes were tracing her figure. Ever since the Chunin Exams she had grown in all the 'right' places. _'Haruno Sakura. What a strange and attractive girl...'_ Gaara thought. She shook the thought out of his head.

_Why is she so interesting to me?_

**_Admit it. You like her. You may even love her._**

_That is ridiculous. A monster like me could never be loved by a flower like her._

_**What if it's possible?**_

_Then lets see, shall we?_

After a few hours, he got bored and started playing Shiritori with Shukaku. ( Shiritori is a japanes word game. if you want to know what the rules are or what its all about.. email me. i'm using the japanese version. not english)

**_You start. Any word you like_**

Gaara began the game with the word, 'sakura'

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

Sakura woke up. She opened her eyes and found Gaara in front of her without his shirt. She looked at his body. (imagine it!) Gaara just looked at her with his same angry eyes. She quickly ran behing the tree to hide her extremely red face. "I see you're awake." he said.

_'Oh my god!!! He's...He's...HE'S SO HOT!!!!!'_ Sakura thought. He had well toned abs and he had just the right amount of muscles. Sakura was about to die as she saw him. _'Why me?!'_ She thought.

Gaara put on his shirt and gourd on his back. And liked her reaction. _'Let's have a little fun with this'_ Gaara thought. He wanted to push as much of her buttons until she broke down. He wanted to tease her. _'I want to see her crack.'_

"Where should we go?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 3

YAY!!!! I finished! I am so sorry that the commentary is way longer than the story.

Please R&R! Remember you have to vote or no next chapter. .

Where are they to go?

A) Go to Suna

B) Go back to Konoha

C) Get lost along the way to Suna / Konoha. (specify which area they get lost)

D) Stay put until one of them cracks and they just have to make out and confess. (i honestly hope you guys don't choose this one)

E) Go their seperate ways.

Me: Please make sure you vote.

Sakura: Please vote for Konoha. I don't want to stay in a hot desert!!!!!!!!

Gaara: And whats wrong with that? -angry-

Me: Calm down...

Itachi: Maybe you all can revote for me.

Me: Maybe I will...

Okay I've been thinking. Maybe I should make a second fanfic. I'm not changing this one, but I might use the first chapter of this and use Itachi.

Should I use this same begining and make another story with Itachi and Sakura? (for those of you who wanted Itachi)

A) Yes

B) No

C) Also make one with Sasuke

D) Vote for neither

Itachi: VOTE FREAKIN' YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: VOTE FOR ME!!!!

Gaara: Let me keep Sakura to myself!!!

I want to know what you guys think so please vote. And of you vote this time. Specify which question you're answering to make my life a little easier.

Arigato. Sayonara.


	4. Off to Suna

Hey everybody!! Most of you voted for them to go to Suna. And so they shall.

Gaara: Can't believe it.

Me: What?

Gaara: That you want us to go to Suna

Me: What's wrong with that?

Gaara: . . . . .

Temari: That means he gets to see me!!!!!

Kankuro: And me!

Gaara: -annoyed-

And I plan to make other parings. Maybe a Shikamaru and Temari parring. . . . We'll just have to wait and see!

Chapter 4

"We're going to Suna." Gaara said. The sun had risen high above the mountains and the forest seemed peaceful. The desert air was calm. They walked across the sand dunes for about 15 minutes. Both of them walked silently across the desert. (I'm too lazy 2 write about the desert. . .T.T)

In a few hours they had reached Suna. They had reached the gates of Suna. The guards said, "Kazekage-sama! Welcome home!" and the bowed. Gaara neither looked at them or acknowledged the guards. Sakura just quietly walked behind Gaara. They entered the desert city of Suna. The houses shops and almost everything was made of sand. So many hills and mountains of sand. The heat was getting to Sakura. She was sweating a lot. Gaara was used to the heat (obviously).

"You'll stay with me until your Hokage tells you to go back. I shall guard you until then." he finally said and looked at her. She nodded and said"Thank you. Kazekage-sama". She smiled at him and he looked away. Sakura could see many women glaring at her. She could hear faint whispers of the women.

_'I wonder. . . Are they his fan girls?'_

_  
**'Obviously. Its not like they wouldn't notice how hot he is!'**_

_'He is pretty handsome . . .'_

_**'YEA! Right up there with Sasuke's looks!'**_

_'Shut up!!!'_

"Haruno." Gaara said. She quickly realized that she had been in deep thought. "Ye...Yes?" she replied. "We'll go to the Kazekage tower first. I have a few things to do there."

"Ok." They walked on through the streets of Suna. Sakura continued to see the girls glaring at her. She walked a few steps back from Gaara and lowered her head a bit. "Ignore the girls. They're all just my pesky fan girls." he said as he continued to walk towards the tower. Sakura notice the number of girls glaring at her. "You have a lot more than Sasuke."

"The Uchiha?"

"Yea..." she said a bit sadly. 'Sasuke... I haven't thought of him in years...'

Gaara saw that she looked a bit troubled. 'So she still thinks of the Uchiha boy doesn't she...'

_**'She'll get over him once you lay her! Now hurry up and give it to her!'**_

Gaara just kept ignoring Shukaku as he entered the Kazekage tower. Sakura followed him in and the Kazekage tower didn't look that much different form the Hokage tower. Sakura noticed his secretary was Kankuro. "Kankuro?" Sakura asked. Kankuro turned around and saw Gaara with a pink haired girl. "Aren't you the girl from the Chunin exams?" he looked questioningly at Sakura. "Yep! Thats me." she said and smiled.

"Hey Gaara! You picked up a really cute one. Why didn't you get me one from Konoha?"

Gaara glared at him. Kankuro shut his mouth and went back to work. "I saved her from some Sound Nin."

"So you are generous after all." he turned to Gaara and saw his glare again. He quickly turned away and preoccupied himself with what looked like work. Temari walked out of the Kazekage's office and spotted all of them. "Gaara! You're back!" she said. She felt like a great weight was lifted off her shoulders. She turned her head towards Sakura and said, "Oh and who's this?" Temari circled Sakura a few times and said, "I approve. You can date my brother."

"Temari!" Gaara said angrily.

"What? She's way better than your stupid fan girls are. So have you two done it yet?"

Sakura turned bright red. She started to remember the kiss they shared last night. Gaara blushed a little but you could hardly tell. "If you haven't I'll give you a whole bunch of positions and...", before Kankuro could finish his sentence, Gaara stuffed his mouth full of sand. "Shut up both of you. We are not together. I am merely doing Konoha a favor by protecting one of its citizens._"_

" So you say." Temari and Kankuro said in unison.

Sakura interrupted their argument and said, "I'm very grateful Kazekage. I wish I could repay you at the moment."

" You'll be staying with me in my house. I'll send a message to your Hokage and tell her your safe." said Gaara.

"Now your inviting her to your pad? How the hell can you two not be together?" Kankuro said. Once again sand was in Kankuro's mouth. "I'll send the message. You two just head on home." Temari said. Gaara and Sakura agreed and left. "Sakura you maybe able to melt the ice in my brother's heart." Temari said as the two left the tower.

PLEASE R & R

Me: -phew- another chapter done. I've been so busy lately. I'll try and get the next chapter to you guys. All suggestions are welcome. I'm a clumsy writer. :-P.

Kankuro: Do I get a pairing? Can you make up a really hot chick?!

Temari: And why me with Shikamaru!? Why not some one hotter!?

Me: Gaara! A little help here.

Gaara: -stuffs mouths with sand-

Me: Arigato. Anyway, Next question:

What happens next?

Gaara and Sakura...

A) Go out to dinner

B) Have a dramatic argument

C) Kidnapping

D) Operation : GET GAARA TO FALL IN LOVE WITH SAKURA (by: Kankuro and Temari)

Vote soon. So tired... Sorry these chapters aren't longer.


	5. Kazekage's Mansion

Hey everyone!!!

Votes are in and Gaara and Sakura...

D)Operation : GET GAARA TO FALL IN LOVE WITH SAKURA (by: Kankuro and Temari)

Sorry but I'll get the second part up after finals end.

I locked all the characters in my closet for being mean so no commentary from them this time!

Sasuke: GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!

Me: STAY IN THERE!!!!!

Itatchi: Poor poor Sasuke...

Me: How' you get out? -shoves Itatchi back in-

And I thought it'd be quiet for once...

Well, enjoy this chapter. Please R&R

Chapter 4

"Whoa!" Sakura said as she stood amazed at the Kazekage mansion. "What?" Gaara asked.

"Its huge! I've never stayed at a mansion before. So cool!" Gaara somewhat smiled and let her into the mansion. Everything was gold, red, and the color of sand. "How beautiful!" she said as she looked around.

"You'll be staying in the room next to the one with giant gold doors with the sign of this village"

"Where do you sleep?" she asked.

Gaara pointed to two gold doors with the sign of the village...

"How beautiful." she said. A few moments later, her stomach growled. Gaara heard it and led her into the kitchen. Gaara searched around the cabinets in search of food. Sakura searched the fridge and they both found nothing. Gaara sighed and took out two cup ramens.

Sakura wondered why the Great Kazekage's kitchen was as empty as Choji's snack rack after 10 minutes. ( . horrible analogy, but u get my point...i hope). "Hey, Gaara. Why don't you have any food in your kitchen?"

"I usually eat out because I don't have time to cook when I get home. When I do have time cup ramen is as good as it gets. Temari always burns everything so Kankuro and I almost always eat out."

"Tsunade-sama and I used to do that too. Tsunade-sama would always pig-out so much." Sakura laughed and smiled at the memories. _'What a cute smile'_ Gaara thought. _**LAY HER NOW FOR GODS SAKE!' **_said Shukaku. Gaara, as always, ignored the horny demon's cry. "Gaara? You ok?"

"I'm fine." Gaara reassured her. There was a few moments of silence between them...

"Why don't you go up to your room and take a bath and rest?" he suggested to break the silence.

"That's a great idea!" she said. She got up and headed for the stairs leaving Gaara to finish his meal. She paused after taking one step and realized something. She blushed and walked back to the kitchen to find Gaara still eating.

"Umm...Gaara..." She said slightly embarrassed.

"Hmmm?" He questioned her.

"Umm... I don't have any clothes..."

_'How could I be such an idiot?! I forgot that I just picked her up from the forest'_

_**'DAMN! You really are an idiot!' **_

_'QUIET YOU!'_

As if on cue, "GAARA!!! HOW'S SAKURA? DID YOU KILL HER?!" Temari shouted as she came through the door. Temari walked in the kitchen and caught up with the two. "Ne, Sakura-chan, why are you so red?" she asked. Temari raised her eyebrow and predicted what happened (a wrong prediction).

"Well, I was gonna take a bath, but...um I don't have any clothes to change into." Sakura replied.

Temari's expectations were lowered. She began to pout. _'Well, its not like little brother is not exactly the flirtatious type.'_ Temari thought. She sighed, "And here I thought this would work out perfectly."

"Did you say something, Temari-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing!" Temari said nervously. "I need to learn to keep my mouth shut"

"Hmmm?"

"Anyway, I'll lend you some clothes and we'll go shopping!"

"Really?" Sakura said with excitement. "Yeah! It'll be a girls day out!" Temari replied.

"Temari." Gaara interrupted their little conversation. "You have work to do."

"Oh? Then I suppose you would want to go around town with Sakura to buy clothes and lingerie?"

Gaara gave his reply, "Hn."

"Then its settled! Sakura and I will go shopping!" Temari said and she began to squeal. Sakura smiled and thanked her for her hospitality.

"Hey, Gaara." Temari said almost seductively to her younger brother. She held out her hand and smiled. Gaara sighed and took out his wallet and gave Temari some money. "YAY!" Temari shouted. "Gaara." Sakura said. "You don't need to spend that much money on me."

"Its fine. Just don't waste it."

"Thanks a lot. Gaara-kun." Sakura said and smiled.

End Chapter 4

I'm sorry everyone. This is it for now. I will try and get the second part soon. I wanted to post something before my finals. I apologize. I HATE FINALS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ahem- and I have let the characters out for some ending commentary.

Gaara: Finally, I could barely breathe in there. And Sasuke was touching me in places!

Sasuke: HEY! I''m no perv. What could I do! There was no room in there.

Sakura: Kankuro tried to &&!!& me in there!

Kankuro: Guilty.

Temari: Perverts!!!!

Me: TRYING TO STUDY HERE!!!!!! -locks them back in- I'll let them out after finals end.

Please R&R


	6. Shopping and a Spar

Konnichiwa!!! I'm back! Finals were so hard!! T.T I still have a massive headache! At least I passed them! NO SUMMER SCHOOL!!!!!!!! So its back to working on all my fics! Though I'll be gone for two weeks so bare with me and my schedule. Thanks!

Sasuke: Damn you!

Me: Sasuke, shut up already.

Gaara: Can't we get at least one chapter where he's not complaining?

Shukaku: I guess we can't.

Itachi: He just wants attention. Ignore him.

Me: Good idea!

Gaara: If only Shukaku would do that.

Shukaku: You know you love me inside.

Me: Sasuke is hereby deemed unworthy for attention!

Sasuke: I really hate you.

Me: I hate you too.

Oh and like I said in the last chapter

D) OPERATION: GET GAARA TO FALL IN LOVE WITH SAKURA won. Sorry guys.

Please enjoy! Please R&R

Chapter 6

After Sakura had taken her shower and Temari and her went out to shop for clothes. Sakura had gotten all her essentials (underwear, bras etc). She also bought some shampoo and her bathroom essentials. Temari and Sakura became friends right off the bat. Temari kept trying to have Sakura buy an outfit to 'please' Gaara. Sakura objected. They bought mostly shorts, skirts, and t-shirts for everyday attire. Sakura bought a red Chinese shirt that resembled her old one, but this one had a golden dragon on it . She bought some biker shorts like her old ones and a lot of ninja gear. Sakura felt almost naked without her ninja gear. She'd hide a kunai or two in her cleavage on her days off, just in case. They decided to take a little break and have a snack at a nearby cafe.

"So Sakura, What do you think of Gaara?"

"Eh?!" Sakura replied. "He's...um...nice."

'_Nice?! Thats it?!' _Temari thought. "Well...How much has he change since you last saw him?"

"Well, he's gotten taller and stronger. He didn't seem like the type to be around people. Now it seems he'll let people in and know what he's feeling. I guess." Sakura said.

"Do you have a boyfriend back in Konoha waiting for you?"

"No, I don't. I'm not how I was before. I don't date. I've changed a lot. You on the other hand haven't."

"Guilty there." Temari said and laughed. "How's it now? Living with a brother who's Kazekage?"

" It sucks! He may be Kazekage, but I do all the work! He's so lazy! Sometimes, I have to forged his signature so a patent can be passed! I always have to cover for him when he's gone! And he's such a moron!!!!"

"Ahem" A very familiar voice said from behind. Temari turned her head around and saw Gaara and Kankuro. "So," Gaara said, "I'm a moron, eh?"

"I'M SORRY! I'll get right away on those papers!" Temari said and apologized.

"You ok with my sister here?" Gaara asked Sakura.

"I'm fine. Aren't you supposed to be working?" she replied.

"I'm on break. Even a Kazekage needs to rest." Gaara said. "A little too much" Kankuro side commented. Gaara's sand began to swirl around Kankuro. "What was that?"

"I'M SORRY!!!"

Sakura laughed and Gaara was once again able to see her smile. Temari caught that look in his eyes when Gaara looked at Sakura.

"Hey, Gaara. I feel a little bad about you letting me stay here without payment."

"Its fine. I'm doing Konoha a favor."

_'That's all I am isn't it? A favor to Konoha.'_ Sakura thought. _**'Get it together girl! You like him and you're depressed because you think he doesn't like you back!' **_Sakura decided to ignore he inner self. _**'Don't you dare ignore me! You've gotten over Sasuke! Now you're just a coward because you're afraid to be hurt again!'**_

"Sakura?" Temari said. Sakura snapped back into reality and said, "Sorry, I get spacey sometimes..."

"I see."

"Anyway... Why don't I work in the hospital? I'm the best med-nin in my village."

"Hey, Gaara. That doesn't sound bad. Our medics suck. Maybe she should train them and get them into shape." Kankuro suggested.

"Fine. You start in three days. Temari will be there with you." Gaara answered. "Eh?! Why me!?" Temari asked.

"Because your med skills suck!" Kankuro said and he received an uppercut from his sister.

Gaara sighed and Shukaku began to speak his mind again, _**'Stop staring at Sakura and say something nice! Tell her she looks nice!'**_

"Temari's clothes don't suit you." Gaara said instead. _**'I said tell her she looks nice, stupid!!!!'**_

"Huh? I don't think so either. I'm not a big fan of purple." Sakura replied.

"Let me guess, you like pink."

"Yup! How'd you know?"

"You're hair is always dyed pink"Gaara said.

"DYED?! THIS IS MY NATURAL COLOR!" Sakura yelled. She took out her wallet and look for a picture of her when she was a baby. She gave it to Gaara and showed him. Gaara look at the picture and saw that her hair was still pink back then. "Wow. You weren't kidding."

"Told you."

"I want to see!" Temari said as she looked at baby Sakura. "Aw! You look so cute!" Temari took a glance at Kankuro for a second. Kankuro began to speak, "Let's take a walk. We have a lot of time before Gaara and I need to get back to the tower."

They all agreed. They gave Sakura a small tour of the city. Kankuro took a glance at Temari again and Temari returned it. Kankuro was walking next to Sakura and attempted to trip her. Sakura's reflexes kicked in and avoided it. Kankuro tried this repeatedly and Sakura didn't even notice he was trying to trip her. _'Stupid ninja reflexes!' _Kankuro thought, _'Damn! At this rate...'_ He gave up and tried a different approach.

He tried acting scared and tried to push Sakura into Gaara, but once again, her reflexes got the best of her and she dodged it. Kankuro was about to bump into Gaara, but Gaara too a few steps to the side and Kankuro ran into Temari. They both landed on the floor and Temari screamed, "GET OFF ME!!!"

Kankuro got off of Temari and Temari stood wiping the dirt off her shirt. Sakura started laughing and so did Gaara. Sakura began to say, "You really need to train more! I can't believe you actually tried that on me." and she began to laugh once more.

Kankuro said, "I have great ninja skills... They just don't work when I'm not in a fight..."

"Right. That would explain your inability to not even be able to stop yourself from looking like an idiot." Gaara said.

Kankuro's pride was hurt and he needed some revenge. "Well then, Sakura," said Kankuro, "Why don't we have a little spar? And if I win you have to kiss me. If you win I'll give you double the money Gaara gave you."

"Well that's easy money. And I'd hate to kiss you!" Sakura said. '_Kiss?' _Gaara's and Sakura's thoughts seemed to sync up and the both touched their lips and were reminded of their little kissing scene in the forest. _**'I TOTLLY FORGOT!'**_ both of them yelled in their heads. They were both blushing a deep crimson red. Temari saw the two blushing and was wondering what she should have planned next. _'Thanks to Kankuro! My original plan didn't work, but...'_

"HEY! Stop being all lovey dovey back there and lets get to the fight!" Kankuro yelled at the two blushing pair.

"We're not lovey dovey!!!!!!!" Sakura and Gaara yelled back.

-----------

They headed over to Gaara's usual training ground. Sakura equipped herself with all her new ninja gear and Kankuro was already ready. Temari was shaking her head in disapproval of the match. _'This is not according to plan'_.

Well Kankuro got his ass schooled (sorry not good at fight scenes...). Kankuro mourned his empty wallet as Sakura counted her money. "You really need to work on those skills."

"It hasn't even been ten minutes and he lost already!" Temari yelled.

"Shut up." Kankuro said.

" How 'bout this then? I'll pay for dinner! It's Kankuro's money anyway." Sakura suggested. _'Perfect!' _Temari thought. "I have a date tonight! So it'll have to be just you three!" she said.

"Who in their right mind would date you?" Kankuro said as he received another punch from his sister. "And Kankuro has to do something about the headache he's about to receive! So I guess it'll be just you two!"

Sakura said, " Uh... You ok with just us two Gaara?"

"I don't feel like eating out." Gaara said. _'Those fan girls of mine would ruin it.' _he thought. _**'You idiot! This is your chance!' **_Shukaku yelled.

_**'He's running away! Get him back!'**_ inner Sakura yelled.

"Why don't we just make something at home instead? I'd prefer something other than ramen for once..." Sakura said.

"You can cook?" Gaara questioned.

"Just watch me!"

That evening...

End of Chapter 5

HI EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T HAVE SUMMER SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!

I'm so happy!!! I'll get the next chapter up soon! 'kay? And its back to voting!

So what shall Gaara and Sakura do at home alone?

A) Food fight

B) Plain romantic dinner

C) Fight

D)Naruto comes and ruins dinner

So please vote and Chapter 6 will be up soon! Of course any other suggestions are free! The characters have been let out (I regret letting them out) since finals are over.

!!!!!!VERY IMPORTANT!!!No matter what you pick there will be my little twist that you may all hate or love! And it involves Sasuke... regrettably

Sasuke: FINALLY!!! Wait.. what do you mean regrettably???

Me: You'll see.

Sakura: Don't lock me in their again please!

Shukaku: Gaara should just lay her!

Me: I'm not writing any lemons! I don't have that kind of mind! Truthfully I do want to put one though. Can someone write me a lemon to put here???

Shukaku: THAT'S THE TICKET BABY!!!!!!!

Gaara: Then you'll have to change the rating to 'M'

Me: If I do get a lemon sent to me then I will. If not then it'll stay at 'T'

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Pre Naruto

HEY I'M BACK!

Sorry for the super long wait.... I've had major problems! But their gone now! Woots! O_O its really been 2 years since an update? OMG!

All of my problems have been resolved, but I won't promise frequent updates. I want to at least try and finish this fic...

I started writing again because i saw a lot of people asking for the next chapter... I never realized guys... sorry!!!

Well, I'll go on with what i originally set out to do.

You all chose:

NARUTO COMES TO RUIN DINNER

I know... you did, but... He won't be in this chapter... He'll ruin something even better! ^^ Promise!

Naruto: I still have a small cameo at the end though!!!

Chapter 7: Pre-Naruto

_'I've really done it this time...' _Sakura thought. Sakura didn't know much about cooking. The best thing she could make was miso soup! How in the world was she to make dinner for Gaara! "AH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" she yelled to herself.

Luckily, Gaara had to return to his Kazekage duties which left Sakura time to run to the bookstores for a cookbook and to buy ingredients. She searched vigorously for a simple recipe, but soon found her efforts were futile. She decided to go to the stores for inspiration. "I could try to make onigiri. Ino showed me a few times. Maybe rice omlettes?" she said to herself. She decided to make both and a lettuce and tomato salad. Sakura gathered her ingredients and went to pay. She sighed at her poorly put together menu.

"Hope Gaara doesn't get food poisoning." said a very familiar voice from behind. "Temari?!" Sakura yelled.

"Yo! Is this what you're going to make? These are good individually, but together? Hahaha!" Temari laughed. "Hmph! Lets see you try!" Sakura said.

"Thanks but no thanks, compared to me you're a master chef! Why do you think our cupboard is full of instant stuff?"

Sakura pouted and thought, _'Wait! Why am I trying so hard to impress Gaara?!' _She blushed slightly. Which caught Temari's eye. Temari added a jar into Sakura's basket of ingredients. "You'll do fine! Just serve _that_ with Gaara's meal and he'll think you're a hero!" Temari said and ran out the store happily.

Sakura looked questionably at the jar and payed for everything, including _that._

THAT NIGHT AT THE MANSION

Sakura bathed and went to the kitchen to cook

Sakura had cooked her dinner and it came out much better than expected. Her onigiri was a bit askew... but she decided to serve them anyway. She marveled at the fine china that Gaara had. It made her food look much better. Sakura almost forgot about _that_. She served the contents of _that_ on a small plate.

"Dinner ready?" Gaara said as he walked into the kitchen. Sakura nodded. Gaara and Sakura took the plates to the small round table in the kitchen. "I'd rather eat here than in that gaudy dining room," he said. Sakura smiled and sat down across from Gaara. It was silent for a few minutes, but after a few bites....

"You know, this place doesn't really suit you Gaara. Its much too... royal." Sakura said.

" I think so too." he simply said. He took a few more bites and said, "Good."

Sakura smiled and asked, "Do I need to drive you to a hospital afterwards? I think my horrible food has made you disillusional."

"No need. Its delicious. I bet you Temari told you to buy _that_"

"She did"

Gaara smiled and ate his favorite picked daikon radish slices.

They had very light conversations after and Sakura cleaned up the table. "Let Temari clean up." _'She deserves to..'_ Gaara thought.

_'This is awkward! I have no idea what to say!!! **And you we're doing so great during dinner!** **GIRL! Just be yourself!** You mean weak and spineless?** You say that, but you are the only one in this world who thinks that**' _Sakura started spacing out into her subconscious.

_'Why is this so awkward?! **JUST LAY HER ALREADY!** I will do no such thing! I care and respect her too much to do that. **Yeah, right. Just look at her!**' _Gaara obeyed Shukaku and looked to Sakura spacing out. " What's wrong?" he asked her

Sakura jerked up and said, " Its nothing."

"I know we just met, but I know that was a lie. Tell me. Do you not like it here?" he asked and stepped closer to Sakura.

"No! I love it here! You and Temari have been nothing, but kind to me!" _'Think of something to say!'_

"Gaara.... why did you pick me up in that forest? Why do you continue to help someone as weak as me?" She asked and looked down. She began to think of all her faults and almost began to cry. _'Why would anyone love me?'_

Gaara looked at Sakura and never took his eyes off her. "Because you needed me." Gaara said. Sakura looked up to him and looked into his jade colored eyes."And for you saying you're weak. You are not. You are quite strong. Stronger than you believe you are, Sakura. I know it"

"Gaara..." she said in a faint whisper. "Sakura..." he whispered back. Sakura leaned closer to him. And as their lips were about to touch...

**"SAKURA!!!!! I MISSED YOU!!!!!!"** screamed the blond shinobi coming into the kitchen.....

_'I'll kill him'_ thought the awkward couple.

END CHAPTER!

Sorry for the short boring chapter guys!

I finally updated and this is what you get i know.... I'm sorry.

I will try and get the next one out ASAP!!!!!!!!

Thank you to all my faithful readers... please do not flame me.....

No votes this time because there will be a continuation chapter!


End file.
